Concussion
by derherher
Summary: Due to a minor accident, Akashi has lost his memory temporarily. (hinted aoaka)
1. Chapter 1

After a moment of struggle, fighting through the strong dizziness in his head, Akashi opens his eyes slowly. He squints his eyes a second later due to the bright light from the ceiling.

Something then blocks the source of light from blinding his still sensitive eyes, enabling him to see properly.

He can now see there's drapes hanging by the bed he's laying in, and something, or to be precise someone, is standing in front of him, someone in a white coat.

"You must be the doctor, I presume?" He asks the guy who is probably about the same age as he is, how unusual. Nonetheless, he's relieved he isn't by himself in this unfamiliar infirmary. Oddly, he can't remember how he ended up here.

The doctor nods and tells him to rest a bit more, before leaving in urgency, without explaining what has happened to him. What a rude young doctor. But at least he has enough courtesy to close the door gently.

* * *

Lunch time at school can be very, very annoying. A flock of students decide it's a good idea to chat with each other in the middle of the hallway. Then another group of girls and guys push each other teasingly, some guy is even trying to act cool to impress a girl he likes, and again, they are blocking the hallway.

"Excuse me." Midorima grunts shortly before forcing his way through.

He has wasted half of lunch time trying to get through the crowded school building to get to the school infirmary, where his captain is in right now, who might even have a temporary concussion.

He sighs in relief as he reaches his destination, he quickly pushes down the door knob. A guy laying down greets his sight, only he was expecting to see Akashi, not Haizaki laying down on a table in an empty science lab.

An angry vein forms in his temple, follows with a hit to his forehead. He has gone to the east of the school building instead of the west, where the infirmary is located. He slams the door close with a loud bang, waking up the second-year who was in deep sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe this! Where is that idiot!?"

Momoi has been walking back and forth backstage, making sure every single person is ready for their part. She even makes sure the costume is worn properly, especially a certain god with a long beard and a tall staff, even taller than Momoi.

"Tetsu-kun! You did good just now, as expected!" She beams a wide friendly smile, scowl and wrinkled eyebrows are now gone completely.

"Thank you, Momoi-san. This is the only reason I want to take part in this." Kuroko holds his staff and uses it for support. Having to show up in front of that large of an audience, with rope tied around his waist so he could float, exhausted him even more than the basketball practice menu, at least emotionally.

"My friends wanted to thank you again for helping them with their school projects, Tetsu-kun! I still can't believe you'd agree to it, even Aomine-kun too. But where is that idiot!?"

"I saw him walked out this room because he thought he was done with his part." Kuroko said quickly before he had to come back on-stage.

Before Momoi can storm out the room angrily in search for his careless, stupid friend, Aomine walks back into the room with a hand over his mouth.

She widens her eyes, worried he might've been in a fight or something. "Is everything okay, Aomine-kun?"

His body is now shaking, his face is red and tears threaten to fall from the corner of his eyes. "Won't believe it!"

"Are you laughing? Or perhaps crying? I can't tell! Start talking, Aomine-kun! You have to go back on-stage soon!" Momoi stomps her foot to get his attention. It didn't work. But at least Aomine is now standing up properly and starts taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"You won't believe what just happened, Satsu-"

"No time, play your part!" Momoi pushes him out to where Kuroko and the others are already at.

Aomine doesn't get the play they're doing. What is the story about anyway, that it even needs a god, and him as a doctor. Someone's probably struggling with their illness or something. He shrugs, he's just a side character anyway, he's only there along with the other doctors to perform some sort of surgery with fake tools. He realized he still has the fake stethoscope around his neck.

Then something clicks.

"That's why he thinks I'm his freaking doctor." He blurts out, fortunately he's already backstage again.

"What do you mean? Did you see Akashi-kun? Is he doing okay?" Momoi starts raining him with questions. She won't forgive the reckless upperclassman who just barged in the basketball court and swung a bat, attempting to hit a basketball and make a basket that way, but accidentally hit Akashi, the captain of the basketball club, in the head. Akashi has been unconscious for almost five hours now, it's worrying.

"Yeah, he's fine. He lost his memory though. I think." His fingers play with the cold stethoscope on his chest, then it stings. Momoi hit his hand hard.

"And you thought it's funny!? Is that why you were laughing!?" Aomine is dumb founded and she is not going to wait around for his reply. She gets up and hurries to check on Akashi herself.

"Oi, calm down, geez. I asked the nurse and she said there's no internal bleeding or something. He'll recover soon." He follows the girl back into the infirmary. She still won't listen to him.

"Akashi-kun!" After knocking softly a few times on the door, she let herself in and finds Akashi sitting on the bed. For a second she thought he looked quite…clueless, until his mismatched eyes focus on her.

"Ah, and who are you?" It is now Momoi's turn to be dumb-founded.

Before she can respond, Aomine enters the room, and the boy's attention shifts to him. "Doctor, please don't leave me just like that again. I need to know what happened to me."

"Doctor?" Momoi questions Aomine, the latter shrugs, as in saying 'told you so'.

The redhead doesn't seem to be amused to be constantly ignored by the doctor, as his lips twitch, forming a frown. He crosses his hands in front of his chest. "I request a different doctor if I may, I don't like you and your attitude." If it wasn't for the cold glare Akashi is giving Aomine, he would've lost control and laughed.

"You, spoiled brat, I'm not your doctor. I'm not even a doctor, geez." He shoves his hands into the long white coat he's wearing. Akashi raises an eyebrow to that, and Aomine does the same.

"So are you just some doctor's brainless son, who walks around into a patient's room, pretending to be someone you wish to be?" A small smile tugs the corner of Akashi's lips upon hearing Aomine's low growl.

"Aomine-kun, stop." The tanned blunet stares at her in silent protest. Momoi continues. "Akashi-kun, you seem to have lost your memory. Oh, I really hope this will be temporary." She walks over to Akashi's bedside, and squeezes his shoulder gently. "Hello, I'm Momoi Satsuki. I'm the manager of the basketball club. And you, you're the captain of the club, Akashi-kun. And this idiot right here is Aomine-kun, he really isn't a doctor, neither a son of one. He was helping my friends with a school play and his role was a doctor."

Akashi nods, accepting the facts calmly, instead of the expected bewildered and frightened respond.

If Akashi is confused, he must be hiding it very well, because before the minute hasn't even passed from when Momoi is done introducing the two of them, Kuroko, still in his god costume walked into the room, his footsteps are accompanied with the sound of the staff hitting the floor.

"Akashi-kun, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Kuroko greets him. Kuroko might be smiling but Momoi can't really tell because of the long white beard covering his lower face.

"Aside from the headache, I'm fine, thanks for your concern. But, do I know you?" Akashi slightly raises both of his eyebrows apologetically.

Momoi admits it's an interesting scene playing before her eyes. For Akashi to make such an expression, it's been a while, after the emperor eye incident happened. Aomine tchs and looks away, she can't tell what the boy is thinking, but she can very well see the blush covering his ears.

After Kuroko the god introduced himself, three more of the trouble makers made it to the infirmary. Momoi is thankful they're in their normal school uniforms, otherwise she's afraid Akashi won't be able to take it anymore. She quickly introduced each one of the boys right when they enter the door, just so Akashi wouldn't feel bad to have to ask.

"Why are you wearing a doctor coat, Aominecchi? It really doesn't suit you."

"For someone whose grades are just as bad as mine, you have no right to say that, Kise." The blunet's head is still down facing the floor for whatever reason.

After repeatedly telling the boys that nothing serious happened to Akashi, they can start to relax and soon the room is filled with noises.

Midorima asks Kuroko about his costume, and before the latter can answer Midorima nods as if to approve that he goes as far as wearing the lucky item of the day because Aquarius ranks last today.

Murasakibara is offering the injured captain various snacks, while trying to convince him that eating something sweet will help him heal faster.

Kise demands Aomine to take off the white coat so he gets to wear it. He then fixes the collars and flips his hair, wearing a serious expression.

"You're trying too hard." Aomine just brushes it off. He isn't pleased of the fact that Kise did look smart for a second there.

Momoi shushes everyone and asks them to leave Akashi to rest as he is getting paler.

"Just get some more sleep and we'll be back here after class is over, okay, Akashi-kun?"

"Thank you, Momoi."

After helping the redhead lays back in the bed, Momoi makes it to the door as quiet as she can, then gives the boy a reassuring smile, before closing the door.

She then giggles to herself, "It's like I'm taking care of a little brother."

"Creepy, Satsuki." Momoi almost yelps when Aomine is suddenly right next to her.

"Oh? At least I didn't blush when Akashi-kun was making that cute face."

Momoi grins in satisfactory when Aomine mutters something incoherent while scratching his head and speeds up his pace. Victory is sweet.

* * *

**As usual, I apologize for the..story hahah**

**Mind to review?~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Clearly, you haven't forgotten how to win every single time, Akashi." Midorima finally gives up after only three rounds of playing shogi with the boy, his hands are already busy putting the pieces back into their place.

Yellow and red eyes are watching his long fingers move swiftly, he then crooks a smile. "But you put up a good fight. I thank you for the entertainment."

The four-eyes exhales in a quite exaggerated manner while his eyes close at the same time. "And you're still as arrogant as ever."

Akashi's smile disappears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound arrogant."

Midorima stops in his track of putting the shogi board away, he looks at the redhead in a slight disbelief. He shouldn't feel grateful at all about the accident that befell his captain, but ever since then Akashi seems to revert back to his... 'more delicate' personality, something he finds a great liking to. "Don't worry about it. You have all the right to, anyway."

"And I choose not to abuse that right." The stubborn shorter boy in front of him are looking at him intently, as if it's his way of showing he's serious about not wanting to offend his companion.

The green haired teen sighs once again. He has no idea how to feel about what the other said just now. If it wasn't for the sincerity that is obvious in Akashi's eyes and voice, what he said just now would've been more upsetting than the fact of him constantly losing to someone who received a hard blow on the back of his head.

"I know I have no right to say this since I lost, but you were a bit clumsy with your moves, especially in our first round." Midorima finally gets up and slides the shogi board into one of the shelves gently. "And it's frustrating me. I'm apparently not good enough to beat you even in your current state." It's painful to admit it, but maybe he was a bit too harsh on Akashi just now. He hopes what he said serves as an apology.

"I hope you regain your memory soon, Akashi." Midorima adds before leaving the boy in the room by himself.

* * *

The news of Akashi Seijuro losing his memory has spread around the school the next day it happened. Things haven't exactly been easy for the poor teen as he keeps being confessed to by his admirers, thinking by losing his memory he will finally have interest in love life. Some even go as far as claiming themselves as his girlfriends.

The redhead has been a little bit too polite handling the situation. He isn't too soft either apparently, and it's confirmed by one of the girls went off crying.

"Ne, Aka-chin. You can stay behind me and ignore them. I'll push them away for you." Murasakibara offers as he chews on a new flavored bubble gum, he then spits it out ten seconds later just so he can eat a box of Pocky he's holding.

"That would be helpful." After a moment of silence Akashi mutters under his breath. No matter how hard he might try to keep a cool head around those noisy bunch, it's still a tough challenge to do so, especially since it's been happening for days. "But there's no need. Thank you, Atsushi."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't mind. This is for Aka-chin after all~" He munches on five pocky sticks at once.

"As long as they keep their hands to themselves.."

..there would be no need for Akashi to.. send off another girl crying.

"Aka-chin is still scary~" The purple head teen thinks out loud.

"I only did what's necessary. I won't allow people to assault me."

"You sound like yourself again. I like it." The giant smiles at the other's direction. After all, the intimidating Akashi is the one he respects and admires.

"From what I understand, I was a ruthless person before the accident. Is that correct?" Akashi asks, without looking at the other guy.

"Hmm~ Maybe? But Aka-chin was cool, even though you're so small." His big hand reaches above Akashi's head and starts petting it, like he usually does to a certain sixth phantom man.

The gesture takes the redhead aback as he stops in his track, and stares up at the purple head. He blinks a couple times before finally speaking. "Is this what you normally do to me? I'm not sure I like this."

Murasakibara withdraws his hand slowly. "Ah, sorry. You remind me of Kuro-chin. And you're just as small, so I did that without thinking."

"Well, you're abnormally tall for your age. And as far as I'm concerned, my height has never put me in a disadvantage." Akashi retorts.

That's because they haven't played a single match recently, is what Murasakibara is about to say, but he chooses to keep it to himself, so he remains quiet and busies himself with a bag of potato chips. Height seems to be an especially sensitive issue for the current Akashi.

"Aka-chin, you're cute."

"Is that another insult?" Akashi still refuses to turn around and face him.

"I'm sorry, don't be mad at me. It was a compliment.." Murasakibara looks down at his feet. He doesn't feel right, his heart starts thumping from the moment he compliments the shorter guy. He genuinely thinks his captain is cute.

"Oh. Well, thank you." He finally turns around and smiles at him.

"I.. I hope you recover soon, Aka-chin." Murasakibara blurts it out hurriedly before leaving in long strides.

* * *

"Hey." Akashi greets Kuroko from behind, startling the pale bluenet.

"Akashi-kun. I thought you already went home." Kuroko looks up from his physics textbook to the redhead, who's now pulling a chair next to him and settles down.

"We've got exams next week. So I thought it'd be better if we studied together." Akashi places his bag on his lap and pulls out his notebook along with his pencil case.

"That's a relief. I'm really struggling at this subject." Kuroko sighs a bit harshly to express his frustration. He's been working on one problem for the past hour.

Kuroko can feel Akashi staring at him in silent, making him uncomfortable, so he once again looks up from his book and returns a questioning look. "Is something wrong, Akashi-kun?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I seem to have forgotten most materials in this book." Akashi widens his eyes briefly upon seeing horror on the shadow's face, then he quickly says, "I can relearn these with no problem, Tetsuya, but it'll take time."

Although the horror is still present, Kuroko nods and even offers Akashi help with the earlier chapters in the book. And surely enough, Akashi absorbs the knowledge as fast as dry, fluffy towels absorb water.

Kuroko's teaching almost can't keep up.

"At this rate, Akashi-kun will be already far ahead of me by tomorrow." Kuroko makes a last effort to study the one problem he's been stuck at, and soon gives up because he can't think of any single formula he can apply to the complicated story problem.

"Then let's continue this tomorrow. It's getting pretty late already."

The two boys pack their books and head to the school gate, where a school security is already waiting to lock the gate.

Once they're outside Kuroko calls out to Akashi before they depart ways.

"Do you think you can catch up to all subjects by next week, Akashi-kun? You can always ask the teachers to give you more time, they'll understand." Kuroko is pretty sure Midorima won't be too pleased with what he's doing right now. This might be the four eyes' only chance to beat him at something, even though it's a little unfair.

"That won't be necessary. One week is more than enough time for me to relearn everything." Akashi gives him a reassuring smile. Kuroko wishes Akashi could share a bit of his intelligence. But at least Akashi can tutor him along the way. He's blessed to have such a good friend who's excellent at mentoring.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Akashi-kun." He waves his hand then they each head home.

* * *

A certain tanned bluenet is laying on his back comfortably at his favorite spot, on the roof top. It's quiet, a perfect place to take a nap at. Although the sound he begins to hear at the moment irritates him. Someone opens then closes the door, light footsteps, and louder footsteps on the ladder leading to where he is now. He doesn't need to open his eyes to know who's coming.

"I said leave me alone. I'll walk you home today, so leave." He rolls over onto his side, preparing to fall in a deep sleep.

"Oh? Daiki, what are you doing here?"

Aomine opens his eyes immediately after hearing the person's voice. He props himself up on his elbows, his eyes are staring at the person above him blankly. "Akashi?"

"Did you lose your memory, too?" The redhead sneers at him.

The bluenet rolls his eyes in response, he then sits up properly and crosses his legs. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I've been wandering around the school building today. Maybe it'll jog my memory." Akashi sits down next to him, he seems to be enjoying the scenery the place offers.

"I'm pretty sure this place won't do you any good. You haven't been here before." And that pretty much translates to '_please_ go away I need a nap'.

"You really don't want me around, do you?" And of course, Akashi knows what his intention is.

"I'm sleepy." He replies shortly. He almost sounds like a whiny kid.

Akashi turns his head and observes Aomine. "You do look tired. Are you planning to skip practice again?"

The boy grunts as soon as Akashi asks that. He hasn't been attending practice from the day Akashi was knocked out. It was an unfortunate incident but he would be lying if he didn't see it as a chance to slack. After all, practice is the number one activity Akashi is forbidden to do, and the gym is definitely off limit for him. His father is sure as hell an over-protective parent.

"How do you know that?" Aomine can pretty much guess how. Murasakibara and mostly Midorima will be more than willing to tell him everything that's going on during practice.

"Shintarou has been reporting everything to me, about what happens during practice."

And he was right.

"Geez. Whatever, Akashi. You can nag all you want, I'm going to sleep." He lays back down and uses his arms as a pillow.

"With the attitude you're giving me, are you sure you want to leave yourself defenseless while I'm here?"

Aomine gets back up again abruptly. "Are you threatening me?"

"You're disrespecting me." Maybe walking around the school did help him regain his memory little by little, because he's starting to sound really snobby. Or is he only like that when he's with him? Because everyone seems to warm up to him as a friend.

"Well you're..er.." He can't come up with a single word to describe Akashi. He's been annoying him lately, as in he's been ignoring him while he's acting all friendly and nice to the others. "What did I do to you?" In the end, his curiosity overwhelms his frustration.

"Didn't we discuss about this just now?" Despite of how cold Akashi seems to be treating him, his voice still sounds calm, and so pleasant to hear.

"No, not about me disrespecting you. Why are you all smiley face with everyone but me? What did I do to you?" He repeats his question, he's getting impatient with the guy. He feels like he's being left out.

"Oh that? I thought you wouldn't care. We don't see each other that much anyway." Akashi then tilts his head to the side a bit, and his voice softens as he speaks again. "I apologize for the way I've been treating you, Daiki."

The tanned guy feels a faint jolt in his chest. Mostly because he's never expected an apology coming from his captain. And partly because he has never seen Akashi wearing a soft expression in front of him, if he didn't count the time he found Akashi in the infirmary, that is, when the latter thought he was a doctor.

Which reminds him and gives him an idea of why Akashi has been behaving that way around him.

"Uh, I'm sorry too, I guess, for back then. I never meant to deceive you or anything." He scratches his head furiously. The situation is getting so awkward. He has never really spent some.. let's call it 'quality' time, with Akashi.

The silence that follows is starting to make him regret for apologizing. He could've at least said something, like 'ah, Daiki. You're unexpectedly nice' or something. But if Akashi did say that he'd probably run away, or burst out laughing.

"For a moment there I thought you were really sorry." Akashi finally looks away from the bluenet.

Aomine is dumb-founded for a few seconds before realizing he's smiling from the thought of Akashi complimenting him. Akashi must be thinking he's only messing around.

"Well, you must be really stupid to think I was a doctor. I was still wearing my school uniform underneath, you know." There's no way he will apologize for the second time.

"I woke up not knowing where I was, or how I ended up there. What you're wearing was the least of my concern." His voice doesn't sound a bit angry, he even has a poker face on, or he may be really enjoying looking at roofs.

"Oh, sorry for leaving you all alone in that scary room, Akashi. I should've stayed and sing you a lullaby."

"I don't understand why Momoi chose you of all people." He ignores the boy's mocking.

Aomine blinks a few times in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The redhead barely turns his head to the side to look at the other, and raises an eyebrow. "I'm talking about your girlfriend."

Aomine can only manage to gape. He stares at the shorter boy in front of him in disbelief. "Sa- Satsuki? You mean Satsuki?"

Akashi stares back at the boy, his eyes are big and round he almost looks like a doll. "She isn't your girlfriend?" Never in his almost-two years time with Akashi has he ever heard the other sound so confused and worried.

Before he can stop himself, Aomine reaches his hands towards the other's face and grabs it. He couldn't help himself, Akashi is still looking at him in the most adorable way. He takes a deep breath to press down the urge to laugh. "Who the hell told you that?"

"..Ryouta did." The redhead is frozen in place.

Aomine pulls the soft cheeks before letting the boy go, leaving two red marks. He might have pinched the other's cheeks too hard. It was confirmed by how soon Akashi's hands rub them to subdue the pain.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that." Aomine waves his hand and heads downstairs. "Oi, lunch time is almost over." He calls out when he finds out Akashi isn't following him.

"That hurts, Daiki! Apologize!" Akashi now appears in his sight, his eyes glint in anger.

"No way. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, since you can't go near the gym and all." Aomine smirks as Akashi is now glaring at him. He quickly leaves the boy up there by himself, before he climbs down the ladder and can threaten him.

* * *

**AN : I really didn't mean for Aomine's conversation with Akashi to be that long. Well, guess I couldn't help it xD haha**

**Due to that, I'm going to write one more chapter to wrap the story up.**


End file.
